La pluie, puis le beau temps
by Desertio
Summary: Lors d'une fête, les baffles crachent une musique agressive, bruyante, destinée à faire danser les gens. Bien sur que tu as remarqué Rachel qui te fixe au fond de la salle.


**Disclaimer : Les personnages ont été imaginés par Ryan Murphy, créateur de la série télévisée "Glee". Le disclaimer naze à souhait, ouais je sais...**

Petit OS que j'espère agréable, assez semblable dans son écriture à "Avant son réveil", je crois... Un autre de mes couples préférés : Quinn/Rachel !

Enjoy :)

.

**La pluie, puis le beau temps**

Lors d'une fête, les baffles crachent une musique agressive, bruyante, destinée à faire danser les gens. Alors tu obéis aux codes, tu danses, collée - mais pas trop - contre un garçon à qui tu n'avais jamais parlé auparavant, et vous partagez un instant de relâchement, de détente. La chanson résonne dans ta tête. Le tempo est rapide, saccadé, et tu es essoufflée lorsque cela s'arrête.

Tu vas te rafraîchir près des boissons tu hésites longuement entre une bière et quelque chose de plus fort, mais tu prends finalement la bière, parce que tu te rappelles de la dernière fois où tu as trop bu. Tu ne veux pas que ça recommence.

Tu t'assoies dans un coin, et tente d'engager la conversation avec la fille éméchée qui se trouve là. Mais tu abandonnes vite, car une nouvelle chanson résonne et tu ne comprends rien à ce que la fille te dit.

_Bien sur que tu as remarqué Rachel qui te fixe au fond de la salle._

Le gobelet plein d'alcool dans ta main te ramène sans cesse au mois dernier. Au moment où les choses ont commencé à capoter dans ta vie. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tout fini toujours par capoter avec toi. Ton nom, Quinn Fabray, te porte peut-être malheur.

C'était une fête assez semblable à celle-ci - pour peu que les fêtes puissent être différentes les unes des autres. Les footballeurs avaient gagné le premier match de la saison, alors, comme ton rôle de cheerleader l'exigeait presque, tu t'étais permise de boire un peu plus que d'habitude. Seulement un verre de plus, tu le jures. Malheureusement, un verre de trop.

Tu n'étais pas vraiment bourrée. Un peu pompette, certainement, mais pas suffisamment sèche pour expliquer la suite des évènements.

Le premier incident suspect avait été la présence de Rachel. D'habitude, elle ne venait jamais aux beuveries, préférant sans doute passer ses soirées à hurler, seule dans sa chambre, des chansons d'amour dont elle ne comprendrait jamais le véritable sens.

_Tu essaies de la détester comme avant, mais c'est __plus dur que prévu. Même tes sarcasmes n'ont plus la même saveur._

Le fait qu'elle soit présente t'avait un peu intriguée. Ce que tu n'avouerais jamais, c'est surtout que ça t'avait réjoui. Tu l'avais vue entrer dans la pièce bondée, et d'un coup tu t'étais sentie mieux, plus à l'aise. Tu avais soudainement moins de mal à respirer. Alors, comme pour toutes ces choses inexplicables qui t'arrivaient depuis quelques temps, tu avais tenté de mettre ça sur son dos.

Tu ne pouvais plus détacher ton regard d'elle, en cours comme au Glee Club ? Elle n'avait qu'à ne pas mettre de pullover aussi voyants. Elle te manquait dès que tu t'éloignais d'elle ? Sa tête déconfite après une de tes réflexions vexantes était addictive. Un sourire apparaissait sur tes lèvres à son approche ? Elle était tellement ridicule que tu ne pouvais t'empêcher de te moquer.

Tu trouvais toujours d'excellentes raisons à ces phénomènes bizarres. Ton déni tenait presque du génie. Mais là, alors que tu riais avec une cheerleader, nageant comme un poisson dans l'eau au milieu de cette marée humaine... Ton cerveau brillant n'avait pas été capable de fournir une explication valable à l'euphorie ressentie en l'apercevant. Tu avais juste lâché prise, l'alcool aidant un peu.

_Des garçons viennent te demand__er de danser avec eux. Tu refuses, en tentant de te persuader que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle te fixe naïvement de ses yeux tristes. Elle semble t'attendre; elle n'a pas compris que tu ne viendras pas._

Tu te souviens dans les moindres détails de l'expression de son visage, quand tu l'avais rejointe en lui tendant la main. Stupéfaction, incompréhension, contentement... Pour la toute première fois, tu avais pu pleinement apprécier ta popularité: elle était fière d'être vue avec toi.

Sans une explication, tu l'avais présentée aux seules personnes encore capables de comprendre une phrase de plus de cinq mots. Ces personnes étaient au nombre de trois.

Ensuite, vous vous étiez assises sur le canapé. Tu monologuais sur tout et n'importe quoi, quand tu avais brusquement pris conscience qu'elle fixait tes lèvres. Tu avais réussi à te souvenir qu'une amie fixe tes yeux ou ton front, lorsque tu lui parles. Pas tes lèvres. Alors tes neurones s'étaient mis en stand by pour un instant, et tu l'avais embrassée. Comme ça, d'un coup, sans réfléchir. Doucement, d'abord, en un baiser papillon, comme pour t'assurer de sa réaction. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Alors tu avais recommencé, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure au passage. Son gémissement surpris t'avais fait occulter le reste du monde, et brusquement, rien ne t'importait plus qu'elle.

Tu l'avais observée quelques secondes. Ses paupières étaient closes, elle semblait espérer une suite. Alors tu avais capturé sa bouche, plus sensuellement cette-fois ci, ne t'attendant pas du tout à la déferlante de sensations qui envahissait ton corps et parcourait tes veines. Oublié ton nom, ton rang, tes obligations sociales, tout était confus dans ta tête. Heureusement étais-tu assise, sinon tu serais tombée à terre aussi sec, à cause de tes jambes flageolantes. Du canapé, vous êtes montées dans une chambre vide. Tu ne pouvais pas détacher tes lèvres de son cou. Tu ne t'étais jamais sentie aussi bien.

Quelques heures plus tard, à l'aube, tu t'étais rhabillée et tu l'avais abandonnée là, dans le lit de gens que tu ne connaissais même pas.

Le bonheur que tu avais ressenti en la regardant dormir t'avait terrorisée.

_Tu donnerais tout pour vivre cette fameuse nuit encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu connaisses par cœur le moindre détail de son corps. Tu meurs d'envie de te lever et de __l'embrasser. Mais tu enfouis rapidement ça à l'intérieur: tu n'as pas assez bu pour l'accepter._

Il y a trop de "contre" et pas assez de "pour", tu le sais. Ca ne t'empêche pas d'imaginer que serait la vie avec elle. Ses lèvres à volonté, son sourire le matin... Tu t'interdis d'y penser davantage, car tu flancherais facilement si tu continuais. Or, tu ne peux pas flancher. Tu as douloureusement conscience qu'avec tes doutes et tes incertitudes, tu la blesserais; elle est trop fragile. C'est nouveau, pour toi, de penser à ses intérêts avant les tiens.

Ton gobelet est vide, désormais. Mais tu ne vas pas en chercher un autre, tu ne veux pas avoir d'excuse pour aller la voir.

Elle te fixe toujours, mais ses yeux s'assombrissent quand tu détournes les tiens. Elle a l'air de comprendre enfin que tu ne t'afficheras pas avec elle ce soir. Ni jamais, d'ailleurs.

Tu ne sais pas ce que tu avais imaginé. Qu'elle fonde en larme et s'enfuie, peut-être. Ou qu'elle se noie dans l'alcool. Certainement pas qu'elle te prenne par le bras et t'attire avec colère dans la salle de bain vide, en deux temps trois mouvements.

C'est contre ta volonté, mais ton souffle se coupe quand elle se colle à toi en te plaquant contre un mur.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues? siffle-t-elle.

Tu ne peux que noter que vos bouches dépassent la norme de sécurité que tu avais installée, et qui était de trois mètres. Grand minimum, car en dessous de ce seuil tu avais du mal à contrôler tes pulsions. Là, par exemple, tu éprouves une difficulté monstre à ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Comme tu ne réponds pas, elle continue sur sa lancée.

- Tu m'évites depuis des semaines, tu refuses tout dialogue, tu m'invites à cette fête... et puis quoi? Tu me regardes toute la soirée pour t'assurer que je vois comment tu t'amuses bien sans moi! Je ne suis pas d'accord!

Comme toi non plus, tu n'es pas d'accord avec ton comportement lamentable, tu l'embrasses pour qu'elle se taise. Parce que tu es perdue, désorientée et que la seule chose dont tu es certaine, c'est que tu as désespérément besoin qu'elle te touche.

Elle répond d'abord à ton baiser, mais le brise bientôt dans un grognement.

- Quinn, s'il te plaît... Parle-moi. Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Tu voudrais lui dire que tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il t'arrive. Que tu es aussi paumée qu'elle, que tu n'arrives plus à réfléchir. Tu voudrais exprimer ta frustration et ton dégoût de toi-même. Tu voudrais t'énerver après elle et la repousser. Mais, avant que tu n'aies pu te retenir, ce sont de tous autres mots que tu prononces.

- Je t'aime, c'est tout ce que je sais.

Elle ouvre d'aussi grands yeux que les tiens. Tu n'avais pas prévu ça, tu ne l'avais même pas mis en forme dans ta tête. C'est autant une surprise pour elle que pour toi. Elle n'est pas déstabilisée longtemps, cependant, et tu admires la façon dont elle se reprend.

Elle te regarde droit dans les yeux, et de ses lèvres franchit la plus belle phrase que tu n'ais jamais entendue.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Ta vie entière pourrait se résumer au baiser qui suit.

Et voilà, n'hésitez pas à critiquer -même virulemment!- cette histoire sans prétention :) C'est le seul moyen que j'ai de m'améliorer...


End file.
